


Без названия

by Naturka



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka





	Без названия

Свет настольной лампы, пробивающийся сквозь неплотно прикрытые шторы. Я готов смотреть на это окно долго. Очень долго.   
В редкие ночи, когда наше дежурство не приходится на это время суток, я приезжаю к его дому и сижу в темноте напротив, не отрывая взгляда от маленького пятачка света. Я точно знаю, что он сейчас сидит в уютном старом кресле, раскрыв перед собой томик какого-нибудь классика, и в который раз перечитывает знакомые до буквы строки.   
Иногда, когда на работе я внезапно оборачиваюсь, мне удается поймать на себе его взгляд. Внимательный. Изучающий. А недавно я заметил, что в нем появилось что-то новое. Пока не могу определить, что именно, но оно притягивает, как магнит. Как огонь свечи притягивает мотылька. И я лечу на этот огонь. И, наверное, никто лучше того, к кому я лечу, не сможет рассказать, что же привлекает меня. И причина не в том, что он – лучший из известных мне энтомологов. Просто он лучший…  
Когда-нибудь, я это точно знаю, мне все-таки достанет решимости, и я подойду к нему, загляну в притягивающие меня глаза и спрошу… или попрошу... Когда-нибудь, завтра или через месяц, но это обязательно произойдет.


End file.
